


灰色地带

by wisholding



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisholding/pseuds/wisholding





	1. Chapter 1

1

结束了晚会，李贺才紧赶慢赶回到家。进了门拍开灯，李贺刚准备脱下大红色的外套，就被一个扑过来的人影按在玄关，原本紧扣的领口被毫不留情地扯开，露出一片雪白的肌肤，还没喘上口气，魏如盛的脑袋就埋进去乱啃乱咬。  
“贺贺，我等你好久……”  
“接了几个采访，就赶回来和你过年了。”李贺一面仰起修长的脖子任他吻咬，一边不紧不慢地脱了鞋，玉色的双脚踩在毛绒地毯上，双手环住魏如盛的腰，难得顺从地予取予求。  
魏如盛一条腿顶进李贺的胯间，手灵活地伸进他衣服里乱摸，毛茸茸的脑袋搔得李贺脖子痒痒的，开了口声音却有些闷闷不乐：“刷微博，看网上都说你什么，一笑倾人国了……”  
李贺捉住他的手，低下头想看看魏如盛的脸，问道：“什么东西？谁说了？”  
“谁知道呀，好多人，你魅力那么大。”魏如盛语气里的吃味听得李贺弯了嘴角不作声，心知这人又觉得他幼稚好笑了，便恨恨咬上李贺又白又小巧莹润的耳朵，牙齿间轻轻地磨了磨那耳廓的软肉，又宝贝地含住抿了抿，算是向他抱怨。“真不喜欢你总是抛头露面，让别人都看到了。”  
李贺闻言伸手往魏如盛下胯揉了两把，又故意夹紧魏如盛横在他双腿间的的那条腿，主动献吻，弯起猫弧笑道：“除了我这张脸，别人还能看到什么？你可是好处占尽，还瞎吃醋。”  
魏如盛伸手摸摸他的眼睑，凝脂般的肌肤吹弹可破，一双猫似的眼睛和两道浓眉越素颜越好看得晃眼，情不自禁开始说些浑话：“妈妈的脸，儿子都能看硬。”  
“又来了，总是不改。”李贺撇撇薄唇，卸了力般推开他就朝里屋走。没两步，意料之中地被魏如盛拉住手扯回怀里，往墙上一压，彻底处于被制状态，左肩的大红色外套下滑，露出白色的衬衣来。李贺懒懒地看着他，不耐道：“干什么呀魏如盛，年三十打算家暴？”  
魏如盛像没听到，伸手抽开李贺的皮带，一条腿又用力往李贺胯间顶着他嘤咛出声，掐上李贺纤细的腰肢瞧着他泛红的嫩脸看。“妈妈，你穿大红色可把我美晕了。”  
“小流氓，不许叫我妈妈……”李贺被他顶得有点受不住，软着腰环住魏如盛的脖子，额头相抵，热得发烫，樱唇无意识地嗫喏起来。  
“真的。等我们结婚了，你穿红裙子好不好？贺贺，你这身材脸蛋，就穿给我看一次……”魏如盛说着把手伸到李贺的胸口揉揉捏捏，嘴上又咬住他的翘鼻尖，想着李贺穿裙子的样子都有些脑热情迷。  
“才不穿，便宜了你。”以前工作需要穿过几次，让魏如盛知道了以后那段时间变着法折腾他，什么荒唐招数都使了出来，弄得李贺之后在这个问题上别提多执着，床上最高潮的时候都不肯松口。  
“贺贺，你现在这样，真像马上就要嫁给我了。”魏如盛咬住李贺香软的肩头，牙都被他身上的奶味快香化了，渐渐有点压不住兽性。  
李贺闻言犹豫了一下，抚上魏如盛的脸，贝齿咬了咬下唇，“阿盛，你爸说他明天回来。”  
魏如盛眼神一暗，混不吝地一笑，蔑道：“那又怎样？今天你还是我的。”  
“明天可不许在你爸面前说这种大逆不道的……呜！”李贺仗着名义上母亲的身份，本想教训魏如盛两句，却不料这流氓色欲熏心，又犯上作乱。  
魏如盛扯开李贺内搭的白衬衣，一对玉乳霎时间弹出来，盛开在艳红的大衣里，模样可人得魏如盛当下就忍不住，低头把李贺的一颗乳头含进嘴里吸得啧啧有声，一边抬眼看李贺爽得双眼微阖说不出话的模样，浓密睫毛扇子一样在他眼睑上打出的阴影迷得人七荤八素，调笑道：“妈妈，我怎么敢？他可做了件天大的好事，把你这么一个大美人娶回家，我感谢他都来不及。”  
“说了别在这时候叫我妈妈了……”李贺双唇微微嘟起，大衣被褪到肘间，干净的白衬衣领口大开，胸前一对漂亮的酥胸衬得他清秀小脸都妖冶几分，本就白嫩的粉颊因魏如盛埋在他乳间痴狂的吸吮而染上几分酡红，还犹不自知地跟随本能揉起自己的奶子，一点一点往魏如盛嘴里送，巴不得他整个吞下去。  
魏如盛自然会意，吸得更加卖力，齿间叼起李贺粉嫩柔软的乳头辗转舔舐啃咬，嫌不够又张大嘴些把他的乳晕也吸进口里吮吻，还抬起手拍拍面前挺翘的乳球想引些奶水出来。“贺贺，我可是一直拿你当妈妈看的。”魏如盛在床上扯起谎来眼睛都不眨，一只手把握着李贺的嫩乳，一只手往他黑色的西裤里头探，摸上李贺湿淋淋的小屁股就往外掰臀肉。“只可惜我那不争气的老爹，港姐掳回家都不敢碰，一年到头四处出差也舍不得带着你劳累……哎哟哎哟……”  
李贺听着魏如盛话多嫌烦，削葱玉指揪着他的耳朵就拧，又舍不得用劲，倒给了魏如盛装疼扮可怜的机会，叫得李贺又害臊起来，凑近他耳边吐气如兰，“别胡言乱语了，像多可怜你老爹似的……”  
这清泉石上流的声线敲得魏如盛半边身子骨都酥了下去，嘴里还叼着李贺柔嫩的乳头更添气氛旖旎，忍不住又狠狠嘬了一口引得李贺惊呼，心中有些得意嘴上便更放浪形骸：“那可不是？小妈妈守着活寡，欲求不满都只能找儿子消解了……哎！”  
话没说完，魏如盛脸上就被赐了一巴掌，李贺正拿圆圆双眼瞪着他，似嗔似怒的情态比晚会上那一表人才玉树临风的样子却生动不少。“你就是这样看我的？”李贺樱唇一张，语气间一点怨怼的味道听得魏如盛如梦初醒，恨不得磕头给大明星谢罪，忙吐出口里含软了的娇嫩乳尖又依依不舍亲上两口，摸着乳房的手赶忙刮了下李贺的翘鼻尖，抬头吻上李贺浓密纤长的睫毛却被他撇开脸，于是声声哄着：“我嘴上没个把门贺贺是知道的，祖宗且饶我这一回，妈妈跟着我是受委屈了，儿子捧着都还来不及怎么敢小瞧了你……”  
李贺闻言搡了把魏如盛的胸膛，眼睫被他亲得湿漉漉，含着秋水的眼尾一扫便斥道：“越说越离谱，什么妈妈、儿子的……”魏如盛看他害羞的样子，便知道脾气是来去皆快了，于是将李贺往墙上压了压，拨开他凌乱的前襟又握住一只椒乳把玩，“那老东西尚在一天，你便是我妈妈，我便是你儿子。”魏如盛顿了顿，又道，“更何况这么多年，我可都是喝着你的奶水长大的……”  
“混账东西……哪天不是你非要缠我……”李贺屁股里的水早就把裤子都浸废了，魏如盛的手指还插在里边刮他敏感的股沟，两瓣雪臀不住地往魏如盛下胯蹭，欲壑难填倒让他自己也服了几分软，说出来的话都跟撒娇似的：“我们这样……是不对的，你倒像多大个功勋，总拿出来说……”  
魏如盛有点赌气，手上用了些劲，看李贺的双峰都被他挤得要溢出来，低头啃上那肉嘟嘟的乳头，说道：“又没有血缘关系，怎么就乱伦了？”抬眼看见李贺脸上害臊的绯红，魏如盛的眼中闪过一抹狠戾，又缱绻望进他那双盈盈的大眼睛，“贺贺，即便你是我生母，我也要得到你。总有一天我要让所有人都知道，你李贺，只能是我魏如盛明媒正娶的老婆。乱不乱伦，我才不管。”  
“阿盛……”李贺知道魏如盛下定决心便不会罢休，心下又感动又有些不安，无奈道：“你知道的，魏晋言他，于我有恩。”  
“你嫁给他，不是已经报恩了？进魏家门时，你和我一般大，这几年早报完恩了，你还欠他什么？”魏如盛抬起李贺小巧的下巴，俯身吻住那两瓣水晶似的果冻唇，攫住他香软的小舌尖采进下颚舔舐吸吮，求仙药般虔诚扫过李贺白糯的齿列，复又吮住可人的唇珠，双手托起李贺娇软的身躯往腰上一架。一吻毕，李贺修长双臂环住魏如盛的脖颈，气息都有些不稳，双颊更似粉扑，与大红色外套交相辉映，猫儿一样软在魏如盛怀中。  
魏如盛看着他这幅模样，愈发爱惨了他，接着说道：“妈妈，我们第一次做爱是什么时候？从一个不知世事的学生到现在，儿子心里早已只能容下妈妈你一个人。妈妈在我眼中，就是这世间最美的美人，除了你，我谁也不想要。你只想到给魏晋言报恩，有没有想过我如果没有你，将活成一副什么样子……”  
李贺听完这一番话，抬起眼皮瞥了魏如盛一眼，“王八蛋又扮可怜。你高中就把我办了，那时我才是懵懂不知世事。现在吃饱喝足，倒反过来控诉我。”  
魏如盛哈哈一笑，把怀里的李贺颠了颠，埋头吻住那两团乳波摇晃的奶子，两只手又将李贺的双臀掰开些，满手的体液抹得他大腿根都是，滑溜溜直往下掉。“今天连奶都没出，怎么就吃饱喝足了？明天还要应付老东西，小贺，你今天可不能亏待我。”  
“那去床上，别在这。”李贺说着夹紧了魏如盛的腰，两条修长白皙的美腿早从西装裤里剥了出来，肤质又滑又腻，玉白的足尖在空中晃，漂亮如同国宝。  
魏如盛得到准许，抱紧一身红衣的美人，转身进了卧室。

2

晚上等了太久，魏如盛有些急色，一将李贺放倒在大床上就扣住他两只细瘦的脚踝，拎起那两条长腿开始从腿根吸吮舔吻。李贺浑身如同剥了壳的鸡蛋，房中虽有暖气但他还是被情欲激得微微发颤，胯间的阴茎直挺挺翘着滴水。魏如盛倒不帮他纾解，对他腿间的肌肤迷恋不已，一路吻至脚踝留下湿淋淋的水迹。  
“呜……阿盛……”李贺虽饱经情事，但身体却还是敏感得不行，抬起水眸见魏如盛像对待珍宝似的吸吮自己脚踝处那块骨头，大掌温柔抚摸自己软嫩的脚心和足趾，亦羞涩得不行，双手捂住眼睛又从指缝中偷看，窄小的胯在床单上乱蹭起来，后穴的淫水洇出好大一块痕迹。  
察觉到小妈妈的情动，魏如盛止了动作，把李贺两条腿往肩上一扛，缓缓俯下身，双手掐着他腿根又吻他红红的膝盖。“贺贺，你今天是真有点骚了……台上台下都迷死人。”语毕暗示性地低眸看向床上的水渍。  
“怎么了……”李贺顺着他目光，瞟了一眼便慌张地收回视线，大眼睛长睫毛扑闪扑闪，挣扎着想并拢腿。  
“一害羞，水更多了。”魏如盛掐着他腿根往上抬，低头往李贺的私处嗅去，“要不是知道你，真怀疑是故意勾引我了，小妖精。”  
“就是故意勾引你……呜！”李贺怼回去，却忽然感受到魏如盛的动作，整个人都瑟缩了一下，眼圈都红起来，“阿盛，呜……阿盛，别这样……”  
魏如盛不管那么许多，舌头伸进李贺的穴往里钻，舔着柔软湿润的肉壁时不时被李贺紧张地夹缩几下，上下两瓣唇更是将李贺的淫水吞吃入腹。  
“阿盛，你慢一点，要舔坏了……呜……”这等淫荡的床事其实不少，可因为魏如盛每每实在太疯，李贺总是难以招架。  
“不会坏的，妈妈的小穴怎么玩都坏不了。”滑嫩嫩的雪白臀瓣滋味如蜜桃一般又香又甜，魏如盛舔够了李贺的穴，就退出来啃咬李贺小巧弹润的屁股蛋，吸吮出一个个又青又紫的红印，双手犹不知足地掰开他的臀瓣露出那处粉红入口，却因为李贺的屁股实在太湿太滑而屡屡失败。“妈妈，你今天水太多了，阿盛吃不完怎么办？”  
“别吃了，阿盛，那就别……呜你欺负死我了……”李贺下身涨得发痛，穴里又痒得不行，公众面前素来有些冷冽的脸现在写满了情欲，不住告饶。  
魏如盛看着身下美人这幅难耐的模样，舔舔唇角残留的汁水，握紧了李贺的膝弯，猛一俯身，舌头更狠地钻进了李贺的小穴搜刮吸吮，捣了个天翻地覆。  
“啊——！”李贺被他逼得身子猛地一往上一弹，眉间都皱起一道小小的山峰，浓密的睫毛掩紧了那双大眼，平时似蹙非蹙的眉毛如受到虐待一般委屈，漂亮脸蛋谁见了都怜爱不已。魏如盛抬起头，却感觉到脸上忽然沾了东西，一看才发现李贺竟是生生被他舔射了，粉嫩的阴茎汩汩冒着精水。  
“小贺，你这身子怎么越来越敏感了？”李贺高潮过后爽得正说不出话，魏如盛情不自禁张口将他的性器含进嘴里，把正射出来的精液都咽了下去，双手还揉揉捏捏他的囊袋，一副伺候到家的乖儿子模样。李贺早就习惯魏如盛这种“服务”，抬腿踩踩魏如盛的太平洋宽肩，回道：“还不是因为你这个疯子……”  
魏如盛擦擦唇角残留的精液，吻住李贺那张不饶人的小嘴，就着精液的味道和他调情，又是些大逆不道的字句往外冒：“儿子都是被妈妈搞疯的。妈妈太骚了，浑身上下好几个地方都流水，水还特别多……”  
“不争气的玩意，那还不进来？你这东西是坏了么？”李贺一边回应魏如盛的热吻，樱桃小口让他含进嘴里又舔又吸，任凭魏如盛的大手在他胸部乱挤乱揉，一边拿脚踩上魏如盛胯间那团东西，“也亏你忍得住……”  
魏如盛笑了笑，下移吮住李贺的酥胸，吸咬着软嫩乳头，“贺贺，你小瞧自己了，对着你我何曾忍得住过？年夜饭，得慢慢吃。”  
“那你别慢慢吃了，进来……插进来好不好？”李贺咬着唇，白皙的身子难耐地扭，休息了一会欲望又有些抬头。特地赶回来，哪晓得魏如盛这次耐心地过分。忽然之间一阵旋转，李贺就被魏如盛翻趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，一根炙热的物事抵着他已经被搅得松软的穴口。魏如盛握着李贺的胯，有些玩味的声音响起，“妈妈这是被儿子舔骚了？今天处处勾引我，看来全国人民面前是还没使够劲。”  
“呜……魏如盛你舍得我在别人面前这样？”李贺这点火技术高超，魏如盛一下就把性器往深里送了进去，顶得他差点趴倒，丰满的乳房都在空中晃了几晃。魏如盛整根插入又整根拔出，视线凝在李贺滑腻白皙的美背上，身下巨物狠命地抽送，带得李贺穴口那些唾液和体液的混合物飞溅，发出噗滋噗滋的声响，听得人面红耳赤。李贺的双膝跪在床上被撞得一磨一磨，身后的快感如狂潮席卷海岸，感觉随时可能会被他捅穿，还不怕死地回头用那双无辜大眼望着魏如盛，嘴里叫着，“快点……深点……”  
“要多快？多深？”魏如盛拧起眉，巨物又胀大几分，捅进李贺的小穴里把他的内壁都熨平，复又就着交合的姿势突然将李贺的腰抱坐在自己胯上，按着他不停耸动，口唇埋进李贺的脖颈间汲取奶香。李贺爽得魂飞天外，圆圆的小脑袋向后倒在魏如盛肩上，张着小嘴呼吸屋内淫靡的空气，半边小脸被魏如盛的头发挠着，挺翘的双乳由于身下的激烈动作而乱摇，晃得魏如盛眼热。“贺贺，我想到我们的第一次了，那时你的胸还没这么大，身子反应比现在还激烈，我每插进去一次，你的眼睛就泛一次泪花，心疼死我了……”  
李贺向后抱住魏如盛的头，被顶得说话都断断续续：“嗯……心疼你也……你也没停……啊……”  
魏如盛又迷恋地吮住李贺的耳朵，格外清晰的声音显得暧昧无比，听得李贺脸都红了：“在你身上要是能停下来，还是男人么？”  
“混蛋……插太深了呜……”李贺被捅得又要哭了，魏如盛却还没有要射的意思，挺动的胯将李贺的臀肉拍得啪啪响，肚子都像要被顶穿。魏如盛见他的乳房涨成两个球，便将他身子扳过来抱在怀里，托着李贺的两瓣小屁股往上继续九浅一深地顶弄，让他双腿大开跪坐在自己身上，全部重量依靠着自己。“妈妈，你要出奶了……”  
李贺长长的眼尾都发红，挺翘的小鼻子被欺负得一吸一吸，唇角委屈得下撇，张嘴就骂魏如盛：“都怪你没用，现在还不出奶，涨死我了……”  
魏如盛别提多爱看李贺发脾气的样子，受用地接话道：“对，怪我怪我，也怪我这几年不节制，把妈妈的胸越揉越大，现在每天不出奶就难受。”末了张嘴含进李贺的乳珠，吸一口吐出来一次又吸进去，乳头被他玩得又湿又肿大，像两个小葡萄。魏如盛还在睫毛下面看着李贺，专挑他受不了的方式调戏他，搅得李贺心跳激增，下面的小穴跟着一缩一缩，一股接一股地喷水，浇得魏如盛浑身舒爽。  
李贺知道自己这身体特殊，在床上浪的很，便不服气地用双腿夹紧魏如盛的腰，胸部往他嘴里送，势要把他给榨干：“第一次的时候我什么也不懂，你强了我还美其名曰帮我，天天要喝我的……喝我的，现在还说我欠了你……”  
“贺贺，你这是错怪我了，我什么时候说你欠了我？分明是我一直欠你，一直求着你给我……”说话间，魏如盛还真将李贺的奶水拍揉了出来，忙张口含进嘴里咕嘟喝起来，边喝还边挤揉着李贺的乳球，一边吸完了又吸另一边，香香甜甜一滴都舍不得浪费。李贺涨了一天终于通畅，低头看着魏如盛含着他的乳头卖力吸奶的模样，双唇却还嘟起来，满是受气的样子。魏如盛见了，挠挠他纤细的腰窝，又狠狠往上挺了十几次腰，撞得李贺叫声连连，额发都汗湿了黏在额头上，浑身上下布满青紫的吻痕和掐痕，白皙如练的身体一副饱受糟蹋的样子。“不要了，阿盛，够了够了……”  
李贺讨乖地在魏如盛脸上亲了几口，男人才终于舍得放过他，巨物埋在李贺体内射出汩汩精液。魏如盛搂紧了李贺的腰让他依靠在自己怀里，想了又想却还是开口道：“妈妈，给我生个孩子好不好？”  
李贺跨坐在男人腿上的身体一颤，藕段一样的双臂才环紧了他的脖颈，轻轻地道：“以……以后好不好？”


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
“那个青春片里是嫂子？”庆功宴上，喝多了的同事悄声问魏晋言。  
碍于李贺的明星身份，他们的关系很少拿到台面上来说，今天这样直白的问题，还是头一回碰到。魏晋言夹菜的手一停，笑了笑，不置可否。  
“言哥真是好福气，我蜜那天给我看了一段儿，穿一芭蕾裙，嫂子那模样纯得和什么似的，瓷儿白，身段也漂亮……”同事晃着酒杯，仰头望着天花板，显然是醉得嘴上都没把门儿了。  
三个多月为了项目没回过家，魏晋言听着同事讲，才渐渐想起来自己还是个有老婆的主。俩人只有表面的夫妻关系，公开私下都是相敬如宾，偏偏所有人都以为他魏晋言艳福不浅，能把大美人娶回家，夜夜笙歌被翻红浪。  
“要不怎么当明星呢。”魏晋言听人夸李贺都听腻了，无所谓道。  
“言哥，能问个事儿不？”同事醉醺醺地一笑，果不其然开了黄腔，“大明星，滋味怎么样？”  
魏晋言一顿，放下筷子，一只手掐上同事的后颈，面上笑着看他，眼里却冷了霜：“你喝多了。”  
看起来瘦削的手，力气却非一般的大，没一会同事就嗷嗷叫起来，醉意也登时醒了半分，知道自己说错了话，不敢再造次。

2.  
结婚这么多年，魏晋言没碰过李贺。  
一是惦念亡妻，二是知道李贺对自己没那个意思，也就不愿意互相勉强。  
魏晋言回到家，李贺已经睡下了。怕刺到李贺的眼，也不开灯，魏晋言轻手轻脚走进卧室，累了一天，澡也懒得洗，脱掉西服外套就钻进被窝里，脑袋埋进李贺的颈窝，一只手搭在他的腰上。魏晋言在黑暗中仔细端详李贺睡着的侧颜，他大而圆的一双眼这时闭上了，纤长的眼睫像小扇子似的。挺翘的鼻尖轻轻地随着呼吸起伏，猫一样的小嘴微微张开，吐着奶香。  
从救了他的那天起，魏晋言就知道，李贺长得很漂亮。饭桌上那一句荤话，好像在魏晋言心中下了蛊，他鬼使神差地靠近李贺娇小的耳垂，想尝尝这位他不曾碰过的小妻子是什么味道。  
越来越近，越来越近。魏晋言张唇，将李贺的耳垂含进了嘴里。起初只想抿一口，可柔嫩的触感和奶香气让他情不自禁地伸舌，舔舐着大明星这身上最敏感的地方。李贺的肌肤又滑又嫩，连耳垂也是。魏晋言轻轻咬了咬，像一块水豆腐。  
“唔……”李贺的身体很敏感，不一会耳垂就泛红，他也被魏晋言给弄醒了。  
感受到身后人不同以往的举动，李贺有些意外，本能地搡了搡，“别玩了，睡觉。”  
隔开了些距离，耳垂是吃不着了，魏晋言却已经上了兴头，埋头在李贺的颈窝舔舐吻咬，手也不规矩起来，掐着李贺的腰往自己怀里带。“小贺，这段时间，想我了没？”  
李贺尚在迷瞪中，迟钝地躲闪着魏晋言的亲热，敷衍道：“发什么癔症。”  
“想做了。”李贺的身子仿佛罂粟，魏晋言只碰了这么一会，就快硬了，情欲也冲进脑海。  
结婚几年都没有夫妻之实，李贺本以为这一天永远不会来，如今魏晋言却像是变了个人，他不由得吓了一跳，梦也醒了几分。“不行，我们说好不做的。”  
“嗯，那是以前了。”魏晋言一面吸吻着李贺莹润的肩头，嘬出一个个红痕，一面探进李贺的衣衫下摆，揉捏他的臀部，没想到看着小巧，却浑圆有料。魏晋言吻了吻李贺的脸颊，安抚道，“你睡吧，我出力就行。”  
李贺感受到屁股被猝不及防地侵犯，不禁大赅，手肘往后一格，挣扎的力度变大了起来。“你疯了？你说过你不会这么对我！”  
胸口被顶得一痛，魏晋言有点上火，把李贺往怀里箍得更紧了些，揉捏李贺臀瓣的力度加大，手指伸进李贺的臀缝划动，“那谁可以这么对你？魏如盛那个不孝子可以么？”  
闻言，李贺浑身一凛。他不敢回头看魏晋言的眼睛，据理反抗的样子因为这句反问成了笑话。李贺任由魏晋言脱下他的睡裤，灵活的手指解开他的丝绸睡衣，光裸的雪臀在丈夫的手里被揉得逐渐泛红。舔了舔唇，李贺半晌才张口，“不知道你在说什么……”  
“不知道？”魏晋言轻笑一声，黑夜中听在李贺的耳中莫名地有些可怕。沾着淫液的手指，来到他的衣襟前，又往下解开了一颗扣子。魏晋言捉住一只被解放的酥乳，指尖夹起李贺的一颗乳头，一会掐着红果，一会揉晃着整个奶球。颇为享受这种触感，魏晋言舔舐着李贺因为心虚而冒出的香汗，问道：“这胸又变大了，是那个孽子天天揉的吧。”  
东窗事发，李贺一时不敢说话，身体却因为魏晋言的撩拨而耐不住扭动，“唔……不是……别揉了……”床上放浪惯了，李贺在情欲面前倒是诚实，“再揉……会……会……”  
“会出奶是么？”魏晋言一条腿伸到李贺腿间，屈膝碾磨李贺不堪一击的胯下，一手又撩开他的发，在李贺耳后的敏感处舔吻。“刚才说不要，还以为你要为他当贞洁烈妇了。想不到还是喜欢勾引我。”  
“晋言……”李贺难耐地转身，一双细白的手攀住魏晋言的双肩，湿漉漉的双眼抬起来望着因为自己和儿子乱伦而生气的丈夫。李贺由着魏晋言揉捏他的胸部和下体，主动撅起红艳艳散着香气的双唇，给了丈夫一个吻。魏晋言不动声色地任由小妻子献吻，又熟又纯的大明星伸出自己湿润的舌，讨好似地舔着丈夫的唇瓣。暧昧到极致的撩拨，却不急着搅进口腔交换彼此的唾液，李贺若有似无断断续续的勾缠，轻而易举就让魏晋言为他臣服，哪怕明明知道面前这个人一直在和自己的儿子乱搞。  
“晋言，原谅我。”李贺搂住男人的脖颈，滑腻的身体和丈夫贴得更紧密。  
“胸都变得这么大了，怎么还敢穿芭蕾舞裙。”魏晋言托着李贺的一对乳房，责怪地咬了一口。“那种设计，都快遮不住了。”  
提到这茬，李贺顿时脸一红。拍摄这场戏时，魏如盛曾来探过他的班。那个疯儿子看见他穿芭蕾裙，怎么忍得了，在休息室里把李贺按在身下操了好多次。连衣服都舍不得脱，拨开羽毛堆制的抹胸就“要小妈妈喂奶”，害得李贺的奶液沾在舞裙和白色丝袜上，沙发上的精液也处理了好久。不过这档子风流故事，是绝不能和魏晋言说的。李贺低眸看着反常的魏晋言，心里还是又愧又慌。  
魏晋言缩着腮，用力地吸了吸李贺的乳头，却没吸出奶来。“不怕跳舞的时候，地板上都流着你的奶汁么？”  
“又不是小孩子了。”李贺自知理亏，便敞开了身体任由丈夫玩弄。可是魏晋言姿势霸道，吸吮的力度又大，不一会就痛得李贺眼泛泪花，面颊羞红。“痛……你轻点……”  
“还是娇气，天生要人伺候。”魏晋言说着抱住李贺娇软的身躯，起了身让李贺跨坐在自己腿上，迫不及待地再次含住李贺的一对酥乳，手指伸到李贺的臀缝，顺着光滑的肌肤拨出汩汩淫液。  
“都是你惯的……呜……”李贺习惯了性爱的身体再次沦陷，丝绸睡衣挂在臂弯，修长白皙的美腿分开跪在丈夫腰间，潮红的眼尾平添被侵犯的清纯感，没有一个男人看了能把持得住。魏晋言着迷地舔舐吸咬着李贺的乳头，掰开大明星那两瓣柔嫩的臀，一挺身，径自操了进去。“老婆，我错了，今天把你操爽，赔罪好不好？”  
“啊……好大……太大了……”李贺的肉穴是每日都要受阳精滋养的，又软又容易湿，一夹一夹，把魏如盛的性器吸得深深的。但爹的尺寸比儿子大了些，李贺一时适应不过来，小屁股都颤抖着，跪是跪不住了。魏如盛多年禁欲，此刻却被甜美多汁的小妻子勾得像个性欲旺盛的毛头小子，握着李贺不住颤抖的腿根，狠狠地全根插入，又重重地拔出来，频率又急又快。  
娇嫩的小穴受不住这样的蹂躏，每抽插一次，李贺的身子就抖得如筛糠一般，纤细的腰肢可以清晰辨别肌肉拉扯的纹理。数十下过后，李贺几乎是栽倒在丈夫身上，一点也使不上力了。  
李贺越是吃不消，魏晋言就越来劲。娶了这美人，他人人称羡，可谁又知道，他连李贺的一根指头都没碰过？魏晋言抚摸着妻子新雪般的身体，伸舌讨好李贺乳头的动作愈发情色。“我那混账儿子看来是早把你操熟透了，这么敏感。”  
李贺轻声呜咽着，肉器碾压着他壁内的每一寸芳土，敏感点被撞得浑身发麻，李贺又爱又恨，既想逃离，又巴不得魏晋言干穿他的肚皮。逞兽欲的丈夫专门钻营着小妈妈的奶孔，一面用手按压掐揉着李贺的奶子，终于迫了他的奶汁溢出来。李贺霎时止住了断线的猫儿泪，睁大了漂亮的眼睛，呆呆说道：“出，出奶了……”  
“嗯，让你老公尝尝。”魏晋言侧头吸上李贺的奶子，一派享受神色，微眯的一双眼瞟了瞟颤动的房门把手。猛地吸了几口，令李贺都痛得要昏过去，魏晋言才意犹未尽地舔舔粉嫩的奶尖，淡定说道：“听活春宫不难受么？阿盛，进来看看吧。”  
李贺正欲仙欲死，哪里料到还有这么一出，只听“砰——”的一声巨响，扭头正对上魏如盛暴怒之下发红的双眼。

3.  
“阿盛……”李贺怔怔地唤了一声，却没有下文了。  
魏如盛攥紧了拳，看着跪在床上衣衫凌乱的小妈妈，曾专属于他的那销魂窟和奶香，潮红欲泣的清纯面孔，如今全归了他老爹了。他最是知道李贺在床上多么诱人，小心翼翼拥有了这么久，最后竟还是要物归原主么？  
比起内心崩溃的两人，魏晋言颇为淡定地总结道：“背着老子和儿子乱伦，让老子发现了按着操，又被儿子当场捉了个现行。”魏晋言亲了亲面前漂亮的粉红奶珠，评价道：“李贺，你看着清纯，私下怎么这么骚？”  
“我……”李贺的两道眉都皱了起来，果冻唇微微撅起，大眼睛里霎时盈满了泪珠，竟然是要哭了，跪在床上衣不蔽体、满身青紫红痕的样子，更像是受了凌虐。魏如盛一贯是爱惨了这个小妈妈的，此时心都揪了起来，也不管什么礼义廉耻，走过去捧起李贺的小脸就吻在他的眼睛上。 李贺见状，也伸长了藕臂揽住魏如盛，任他极尽温柔地安慰自己，舔吻干净自己的泪珠。  
阴茎还钉在妻子身体里呢，却眼睁睁看他和自己的儿子旁若无人地调情，魏晋言挺了挺腰，握着李贺的双臀往自己身下按，嘲讽道：“说你骚，你还真浪起来了。穴里还插着我的东西，就迫不及待地对我儿子投怀送抱？”  
闻言，李贺轻轻推开魏如盛，俯下身吻了吻魏晋言的嘴唇，梨花带雨的神情看得魏晋言又硬了几分。“你说过，我们只是名义上的夫妻。”  
“爸，我想要李贺。”魏如盛也开了口，语气稳重得如同练习过很多次。  
魏晋言嗤笑一声，鹰一般的目光盯准了儿子：“你想要的，是你爸的老婆。”  
“是，我想要李贺，我想娶妈妈。”魏如盛毫不避让，承认道。  
初生牛犊不怕虎，魏如盛这性子到底太倔，分明不光彩的事情也讲得好像光明磊落。李贺看他一眼，头疼起来，这父子交锋，惨的必定是他自己。轻轻嘟起樱唇，粉嫩的颜色泛着光泽，李贺似怒似嗔地横了魏如盛一眼，令他不要和父亲起冲突。  
“娶他？你拿什么娶他？”魏晋言冷哼一声，不以为然。他撩开李贺的衣衫，拇指和食指捏起李贺的一颗乳珠把玩，眼里一半冷，一半是情欲的火。“这些年，若不是我在暗处打点，李贺，凭你的外表，早已被送上无数张床了。”  
“呜……”丈夫一记深顶，刺激得李贺弓起了腰，险些向后栽倒，幸好儿子眼疾手快，单膝跪上床，稳稳地托住了小妈妈的腰。魏晋言爱怜地在李贺肚脐上亲了一口，语气中对自己的混账儿子不胜鄙夷，“……哪里轮得到这孽障一人独享。”  
李贺单薄的身子随着魏晋言不住的抽插上下颠簸，身后的魏如盛虽不制止，下身却明显有了反应，鼓鼓囊囊地贴着李贺敏感的身子。李贺软软地攀住丈夫的肩，不顾儿子在身后血脉偾张的灼热视线，主动吻咬着魏晋言的双唇。小巧带着奶香的猫嘴像是在喝牛奶，啜吸着魏晋言的薄唇和津液，伸舌扫过他的齿列，像一对深爱的恋人。  
魏晋言睁开眼，便看到小妻子一双晶亮的眸子，长眼尾泛着红，贴额的湿发使他看上去格外可口。李贺吻他吻得入情，分开时扯出一线银丝，那漂亮的小嘴缓缓吐出三个字：“我知道。”  
魏晋言一时情动，紧紧将他搂进怀里，正欲说些什么，又听李贺轻轻道：“今天补偿你。”魏如盛双手握着李贺的腰，眼见心爱的小妈妈被自己的父亲全部占有，非但不挣扎，还好似很享受，气得牙都咬在了一块，却舍不得放开李贺，做个局外人。  
“就只有今天。”李贺轻轻咬了咬丈夫的喉结，补了一句。  
魏晋言挑起李贺的下巴，占有欲作祟，“你是我老婆，我想什么时候操，就什么时候操。”  
“妈妈是我的！”魏如盛急了，一掌格开父亲的手，将李贺收进自己怀中，像个不让别人碰心爱玩具的幼稚小孩。“傻子……”李贺嘲笑他，却习惯性地靠进身后这个熟悉而温暖的怀抱。  
“啊——！”魏晋言靠在床头，扶着李贺的腰，狠狠地凿进他的水穴，对准敏感点一阵狂风骤雨的蹂躏碾磨，还不等李贺爽回神，便又彻底地将肉器抽出李贺的身体。急插急抽几乎逼出了李贺的泪花，两个奶子也流了更多乳汁。丈夫呼出一口气，将脸埋进妻子的酥胸汲取香气，一边对儿子说，“该你了，进去吧。”  
“什么？”魏如盛一愣，一时反应不过来。  
“这么迟钝，真不像我儿子。”魏晋言鄙夷地看了看他，“你都硬成这样了。”  
李贺被情欲灼得狠了，却也意外丈夫原来存了这种心思。道貌岸然，看来正人君子，私下也是个会玩的。空虚下来，浑圆的臀部向后故意蹭了蹭儿子的那团东西，李贺转头，含着春色的面容尚带几分委屈，看得魏如盛情难自已。“阿盛……”  
“妈妈，你受得住么？”魏如盛亲亲李贺的鼻尖，汗涔涔却也冒奶香，这具熟透了的身体正是他浇灌出来的。李贺抬起玉臂，向后抓了一把魏如盛的黑发，咬着唇叹道，“我痒……”  
魏晋言正吸着李贺的奶，不禁也被李贺在床上的媚态扰了心智。魏如盛捏着李贺的臀往两边掰，粗硬的肉器贴着销魂臀缝蠢蠢滑动，早已箭在弦上。“哪里痒？”  
“屁股，好痒……啊啊——！”意料之中的答案，魏如盛迫不及待地操进小妈妈的肉穴里，横冲直撞。与李贺行鱼水之欢这么多年，不仅李贺早已离不开他，他亦是一天不插进李贺的身体里，就浑身难受。魏如盛疯狂地顶弄着李贺不盈一握的细腰，早已被开拓的水穴完美地容纳进了他，无数次性爱形成的契合，让抽插的频率和李贺夹他的频率，都和谐得欲仙欲死。噗滋噗滋的水声响彻卧室，李贺张开嘴大口呼吸着空气，纤长的双手胡乱推着在他胸前作恶的脑袋，满面潮红的模样又淫荡又清纯。  
魏如盛低头看见床上还有第三个人，父亲旁若无人地享用着李贺的胸部，便登时有些赌气地，开始拍打起李贺的臀部。“啪”的一掌又一掌，声音清脆无比，李贺羞得想躲开，又被魏如盛握着臀拽回来。儿子一遍遍拍红了小妈妈雪白的双臀，才问道：“妈妈，还痒么？”  
“痒……好痒，你再用力些……”李贺怕是早已失了理智，魏晋言撑起身体舔了舔妻子平坦的小腹，“真骚。”灵活的舌尖向下，李贺来不及阻止，魏晋言已低头含住了他发硬的性器，吸咬舔舐，替他口交。得亏混账儿子在老婆身后发狠地顶，魏晋言的几次深喉让李贺不住呻吟，猫儿叫春似的喊着，十足催情。  
“你干嘛……”李贺胡乱地捏了捏魏晋言的耳朵，想抽出性器，却又被服侍得不舍得离开温暖的口腔。魏晋言吸着柱上的孔眼，只觉李贺竟连这种地方也干净非常，真像妖精一般令人着迷。“怕你憋坏了。”  
到底老司机，魏晋言三两下就让李贺爽得射了出来，咽下小妻子的精液，意犹未尽舔唇的样子看得李贺脸红。魏晋言捏住李贺的下巴一记深吻，属于自己精水和奶香的味道混在口腔里让李贺觉得男人是故意欺负他，逗他的。魏如盛卖力干了这么久，却还是不射，魏晋言有点不耐烦了，命令道：“换我来。”  
穴口发着麻，一根性器抽出去，另一根又插了进来，父子两个默契十足，轮流操干着李贺，却谁都不肯射。做得太久，李贺撑不住身子，几欲栽在床上，父子两个都扶稳了他，两根棒子轮换着鞭笞可怜的娇嫩水穴，淫液浸透了床单。李贺如同水中飘萍，没了主心骨，被操得面上身上都水雾弥蒙，显然是被欺负惨了。

4.  
到底怕这大美人吃不消，魏晋言将他搂在怀里躺在床上，让魏如盛拎起李贺玉白的膝弯，压着操进去。  
“痛……”李贺看着哪哪儿都软，柔韧性却是个不高的。腿被折到了胸前，哪里受得了，白嫩的足趾都绷直了，纤瘦的脚踝能辨别骨头的形状，脆弱不堪一击。魏如盛压着他狠操了一会才肯放过，还没歇息，身下的魏晋言又捅进他穴里，把李贺插得不知第几次哭了。  
儿子舔吻着小妈妈白皙的腿根，又忍不住施虐欲，悄悄掐出一片红。俯视着李贺又痛又爽的模样，魏如盛忍不住抚上李贺乱摇的乳波，第无数次在床上喟叹：“妈妈真是太美了。”  
听着孽子这么说，魏晋言顿时觉得有些不公。自己卖着力，老婆的脸和胸部都让人观赏了去。于是魏晋言使了劲，把李贺翻了过来，捧起那对奶子认真看。本来没什么，只是魏晋言看得似乎呆了，李贺也不好意思起来：“看什么看？”  
吸就吸了，咬也咬了，无非是长在男人身上有些特别罢了，丈夫的眼神却认真得过分。“别研究了……”李贺扭动身子，细白的皮肤亮得人晃眼。  
“贺贺，你趴下。”魏晋言边吻他的小嘴，边安抚着让妻子趴下。  
“干什么？”李贺虽然疑惑，还是依言照做，趴下身，浑圆挺翘的雪臀顺势撅起来，魏如盛一手就能握住，低头在臀肉上舔吻。李贺回头看了看儿子，对他这痴迷的举动也是司空见惯。  
“你们乱搞的时候，试过乳交么？”魏晋言说着拢起李贺垂下的一对胸部，夹住自己粗硬的性器，腰胯摆动，在乳沟里抽插滑动，时不时对准乳头操进去，把李贺刺激坏了。  
“有……有过……啊——！！”老子和儿子一个德性，李贺想着，只是没料到魏晋言当着魏如盛的面，一点也不节制。魏如盛见状，颇受刺激地瞪了父亲一眼，便握着李贺的臀，狠狠插进已经快合不上的肉穴里。  
这下免去了轮流操干的空隙，李贺趴在床上，被前后两个男人同时操得发颤，极度劳累和敏感的身躯已经经不起任何撩拨，射了几次的性器尚冒着精水。魏晋言看着李贺的脸，心里都着了火，却又心疼他这一宿，见一对玉兔被磨红了甚至破皮，渐渐消停下来。  
“唔……够了……”李贺忽然睁圆了眼，水嫩的身躯激烈地抽搐了一下，白皙的身子渐渐泛起粉色。原来是魏如盛终于射了，埋在他穴里交代了亿万子孙。身后握着李贺双臀的男人畅快地呼出一口气，边射进李贺肚子里，边俯身舔吻李贺的脊沟和蝴蝶骨。“妈妈，真棒。”  
李贺哪承得住他，汗津津地抓了一把自己的湿发，露出饱满秀气的额头来，欲彻底瘫在床上。魏晋言接住他搂入怀中，见儿子射够了，便将自己的性器埋入李贺身体里，也痛快射了。李贺的小穴塞不住父子俩的精液，却又被丈夫堵着不能漏出来，平坦的小腹都被射得变鼓了。  
魏晋言舔了舔李贺额头上的汗，射完以后仍不肯出来，确认父子俩的精液都被小妻子好好地吃进去了，才依依不舍地退出。  
魏如盛俯身含住李贺的一颗奶头，做了一夜，还没有正儿八经地喝够小妈妈的奶水。李贺是动也不想动了，修长的身躯微微蜷缩，已茫茫然累得睡着了。  
魏晋言摸着李贺鼓起的小腹，对魏如盛说道：“射了这么多，贺贺怀了谁的孩子，最后就跟谁。”  
“只能是我的！”魏如盛笃定道。  
魏晋言无所谓地笑笑，也俯身吻咬李贺的另一边乳头，啜吸着奶水。  
“妖精么？我们俩真像着了魔。”  
李贺沉沉睡了过去，自然不知道这父子俩瘾有多大，操了一夜，还要含着他的奶尖才能入睡。


End file.
